


wound

by Snickfic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: It’s a magical wound, she tells the gatekeeper.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Heimdall (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



It’s a magical wound: Hela’s hordes wield weapons tipped with venom distilled from death. “Not a metaphor,” 142 adds, pressing her poultice to the cut. The gatekeeper flinches minutely. The flesh is already feverish.

Soberly, “Will I live?” 

“If Lackey gets here soon.” He knows something of magic, apparently. Also venom.

“I wouldn’t have known to send for him.” 

142 bends under that heavy, golden gaze. Nothing on Sakaar invited such careful inspection, least of all her. “You’d have been fine.”

“Nevertheless, I’m glad you were here, Valkyrie.”

It’s her turn to flinch. She breathes through the sting. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
